Me enamore de ambos
by llGladosSamall
Summary: Mizuki le cuenta a Nanami,que Tomoe era un Zorro Salvaje. Nanami no cree y Mizuki la manda al pasado. Ella en el pasado se encuentra con aquel Zorro Salvaje,este la besa sin saber que era una Diosa y ahora Tomoe se volvió su familiar, No le agrada la idea. Nanami queda atrapada en el o volverá Nanami al presente? Quedara para siempre en el pasado?...
1. Del presente al pasado

**Hola este es mi primer fic de Kamisama Hajimemashita. Hace mucho hacia fic pero de Inuyasha x Kagome. Pero para mi mala suerte los perdi. Bueno ojala les agrade la historia e intentare hacer lo mejor que pueda soy una chica de poca imaginacion.**

**Aclaramiento: esto- * significa pensamiento.**

Hay estaba Momozono Nanami de 17 años una chica normal, Bueno, no tan normal tenia algo que otras chicas de su edad no tenian. Ella era una Diosa, Exacto la Diosa de la Tierra del Santuario Mikage. Y era ama de un Kitsune (Zorro) de muy mal caracter pero cuando queria el podia ser el ser mas dulce del mundo, ese zorro se llamaba Tomoe. Tomoe hacia los labores de la casa como todos los dias y como siempre lo ah echo.

Nanami ese dia se desperto enferma con 39º8C de fiebre, A ella no le importaba queria ir a la escuela igual por que ya habia faltado mucho pero aquel Kitsune llamado Tomoe la detiene. Prohibiendole ir al colegio, nanami se reuso en faltar y los espiritus del fuego guardianes del templo Onikiriy Kotetsu le dieron la idea a Tomoe que se disfrasara de nanami y asistiera al colegio. Nanami encantada de la idea y por otro lado Tomoe no le agrado mucho. y asi fue como Tomoe fue al colegio y Nanami a descansar.

_Es raro que tomoe no se alla molestado o echo algun escandalo en no ir_ \- Pense mientras estaba acostada en mi futon-

Nanami-Sama! - llamo Kotetsu-

Que sucede Kotetsu? -Mire a kotetsu confundida-

Tiene vicitas! -Dijo el pequeño espiritu-

¿Eh?...*Quien podria ser... ademas no estoy esperando a nadie, ademas tomoe me hubiera avisado si alguien vendria* -Pense

NANAMI-CHAN! -Entra un chico de piel blanca y pelo albino muy desesperado- NANAMI-CHAN! -se tira sobre ella y la abraza-

Mizuki! pero que haces en mi templo! -Recorde aquel dia que me secuestro, no le tenia miedo, es mas entendia a mizuki que no queria estar solo-

Nanami-Chan -con sus mejillas sonrrojada- Estaba preocupado asi que vine a vicitarte ... Bueno los espiritus me dijieron que viniera a prepararte Tortuga... Awww nanami-chan que mal gusto tienes -Con una tortuga en la mano- Pero hare lo posible para que este a su gusto^^

SUELTA A ESA POBRE TORTUGA! pobre... no la mates...-le dije algo enojada mientras veo que Onikiri se lleva la tortuga a un resipiente de madera para que no se escape- ... Dios Mizuki gracias por venir y por preocuparte por mi -le sonrrei amablemente-

Nanami-San, Que raro que no este Tomoe-Kun en el templo -Cara de curioso-...

Tomoe ocupo mi lugar hoy en el colegio... Se disfraso de mi -Sonrrei algo contenta de que tomoe se preocupara por mi-

Hmmm...Veo que Tomoe-Kun es bueno engañando a la gente... -Sonrrie pero con una mirada seria-

¿eh? ...Pero que dices Mizuki...- Agarro un poco de te que me trajo Kotetsu, Tomo un poco y miro a mizuki algo seria- ... No me gusta que hablen asi de tomoe... siempre lo jusgan pero el es una persona buena... ademas todo el tiempo que estube a su lado me lo ah demostrado...

Jeh... Es lo que quiere, que creas en el y cuando te descuides ya no tendras la cabeza sobres los hombros ... -Dijo el cabello de albino-

Mizuki... Yo no creo que tomoe haga eso -seria-

Aaaahhh...-Suspira- Vaya, eres muy persistente nanami-chan

Mira quien habla! -mi voz se notaba algo molesta-

-Mizuki se da la vuelta y mira a nanami-chan algo serio, pero luego sonrrie como una cierta sonrrisa Macabra- Entonces, hare que lo veas con tus propios ojos. El verdadero Tomoe-Kun

-Veo que mizuki trae un quemador de incienso- Que haras con eso?-Sin entender a haria con algo tan simple-

Este es el Incensario del Recoleccion-Sonrrie feliz- Transportare tu alma al pasado... mucho antes de que nacieras, Veras a un Tomoe-Kun que no podras reconocer...

-Veo como la vista se va poniendo borrosa, un terrible sueño me comienza a dominar, hasta quedar completamente dormida. Pero en realidad no estaba dormida, mi alma viajaba hacia el pasado-... ah un tomoe... que no podre reconocer?...-Por que mizuki diria algo asi?, no creo que el tomoe del pasado sea alguien horrible-

Nanami es transportada al pasado, a un pasado donde ella aun ni existia, donde un Tomoe era muy diferente al que ella despierta en un bosque mira su cuerpo que era diferente era otra persona en eso se asusta pero hizo memoria de que habia pasado y recordo cuando mizuki dijo que iria al pasado para que vea al tomoe que no conoce.

Kyaa...MIZUKI! POR QUE NO ELEJISTE UN DIA QUE NO LLOVIERA! -Grite quejandome de la lluvia-... fooo...

M-me duele...me duele... -se escuchaba serca-

-Escuche el gemido de un niño, me preocupe y busque por todos lados con la mirada hasta que vi a un pobre niño tirado en el suelo, me levante del sitio donde estaba y camine hacia el preocupa- ¡Un Niño! ... -me hacerque a el- Niño,Que te paso? Quien te hizo esto!? -lo agarro entre mis brasos-

Onee-chan...-Con voz debil con una grave herida en su espalda- No vayas a la aldea. Los Youkai lo estan atacando... Akuraou te esta buscando...de alguna manera puede escapar...pero los demas...- Se desmaya en mis brasos-

¿Akuraou?... - sorprendida, sin entender por que esa persona llamada Akuraou me estaria buscando, que era lo que queria de mi?, Comenze a caminar buscando un lugar seguro para poder curar al niño y pasar la noche hasta que la lluvia dejara de caer-... joo esta lluvia no se detendra?... tengo que ayudar a este niño no quiero que muera...- dije preocupada, hasta que encontre una cabaña abri la puerta, al abrir pude notar que estaba vacia y algo en mal estado asi que entre y acoste al pobre niño en el piso, y corto un poco de la manga de mi kimono para poder vendar al niño en su herida- *... pobre...es horrible lo que le hicieron a este niño* -pense-

Supongo que tuviste suerte por que no estabas en el campo, una mujer tan bella y virgen como tu pudo escapar de las garras de Akuraou...-Su voz comienza a cambiar de una voz de un niñito a la de un youkai- jeh...-se comienza a transformar en un demoño y la agarra del cuello-

-Ver que aquel niño era una trampa y ver a ese demoño me asuste y lo peor que me tiene agarra del cuello-

Te comere , te hare lo que otro humano no te hizo y luego te matare... asi akuraou no te encuentra jaja...-pasa su lengua por la mejilla de la chica-

-Asco y miedo senti al escuchar lo que dijo y su asquerosa lengua sobre mi mejilla-* A-ayuda!*- era lo unico que pensaba-

En eso el Youkai comienza a arder en llamas, pero no cualquier llama era una azul muy conocida para los ojos de Nanami

¿Una llama de Zorro? -Dije mientras, aun estaba paralizada y asustada era muy conocida para mi esas llamas y esa voz que era muy familiar para mi que me desperto de mi estado de shok-

La basura se quema muy rapido.

. . . -Dijo aquel youkai que entro a la cabaña que gracias a el salvo mi vida de aquel asqueroso demoño, levanto la mirada y era Tomoe... MI Tomoe!, pero era diferente sus ojos no eran los mismo de los que yo conocia este no dije nada solo guarde silencio- * Tomoe... *

¿Eres una chica del pueblo?- Dijo aquel Kitsune de cabellera larga,blanca, levantando su mano sosteniendo un mechon de su pelo, Con mirada atrevida y perversa, se hacerca a la muchacha al no resibir respuesta y la agarra de su kimono de manera bruta poniendola serca de su cara- A pesar que es un pequeño pueblo, te ves muy bien...

*¿Tomoe?* -¿Por que me trata asi, por que es asi? ... muchas preguntas sin respuestas, no podia creer que el tomoe que yo amo aquel tomoe chico bueno, que se preocupa por mi que esta siempre para mi, fuera diferente al tomoe de ahora, solo miraba sus ojos, sus ojos daban miedo mostraba odio,soledad eran frios que daban miedo-...

-Arranca un pedaso de su kimono en la parte de su pecho, se la hacerca a su cara, con una lebe sonrrisa pero muy aterradora oliendo aquel aroma de esa humana, sonrrie y la mira- Tu voz es esplendida... -la agarra de la cara hacercandose a ella- Ahora llora por mi, Humano

-Teniendo algo de miedo miro a tomoe,pero me molesta su maldito orgullo y lo unico que hice fue moder su dedo- Tomoe!

-Aquel kitsune sorprendido de como reacciono la humana,pero luego volvio en si al escuchar su nombre- Como sabes mi nombre? -le pone contra la pared de manera bruta sin importar que ella alla chiyado de dolor-... Como sabes mi nombre pregunte! Contesta!...-la agarra de la cara nuevamente-

... -no dije nada solo mire a tomoe a sus ojos seria por como se comportaba, pero debia mantenerme a raya este tomoe no era como el que conocia, este tomoe podria matarme-...S-so-solo lo se...

-Cambia su mirada de enojado a una, algo atrevido, pasando sus garras por la mejilla de la joven-... Tu piel es suave humana...para ser solo una niña sucia -comienza a hacercarse a sus labios-

*¿¡Niña sucia!?* -molesta por lo que dijo, sin darme cuenta que el se hacercaba, hasta que note su respiracion cerca pero para mi suerte era tarde ya, senti los frios labios de aquel kitsune besandome, queria alejarme, pero mi cuerpo no me respondia siempre caia en las miradas, caricias de aquel zorro que me tenia totalmente enamorada, no hice otra cosa mas que responder aquel beso-

-Tomoe sonrrie de una manera orgullosa de ver como esa humana respondia su beso, Ve que algo en su frente brilla y se aleja de ella bruscamente- Que?...Que es eso humana!...

¿Eh?...- Me toco la frente y me sorprendi- Oh... no...- ¿habia cambiado el pasado?, Como pude olvidar que si me besaba se convertiria en mi familiar, no que idiota fui!, pero no estoy en mi cuerpo..., hay que idiota soy es mi alma- T-tomoe...-lo miro algo asustada de lo que podria hacer-

-Aun sin entender, siente un cierto viento sobre sus brasos, los levanta y veo como un anillo dorado en cada muñeca de su brazo se ajustaban a el y desaparecian, mira a la humana- EXPLICAME QUE FUE LO QUE PASO! -La agarra de su kimono de manera brusca-

...P-pero si te lo cuento... n-no me creeras...-Miro asustada a tomoe de su comportamiento-... Crei... que por no ser mi cuerpo no te pasaria nada...

eh? que no es tu cuerpo? de que rayos hablas maldito humano -la pone contra la pared de manera bruta-

Duele...-me queje al ser chocada contra la pared por tomoe-...y-yo no soy de esta epoca... Tomoe...y-yo...yo te conosco...y-yo se tu futuro... por que no soy de aqui... Yo fui transportada del futuro al pasado...

eh?... como podria creerte maldita humana... no jueges conmigo... -la suelta haciendo que caiga sentada, saca su espada- Dime o te rebano la cabeza...

... - Miro a tomoe sacar su espada, trago saliba, tenia razon mizuki que este tomoe no era el mismo ... que este es un Zorro salvaje-... Te digo la verdad!...

No te creo!... Dime algo que yo solo sepa -levanta la espada-

¡SUELTA ESA ESPADA Y SIENTATE!

-Tomoe sin enteder que pasaba, suelta la espada y se siente obedeciendo a una humana se sentia muy humillado- Pero que?, que significa esto humana!

Primero que nada me llamo Nanami Momozono... Y soy la Diosa de la tierra... y tu eres mi familiar... en el futuro... ahora como tu metiste la pata en besarme... te has convertido en mi familiar en el pasado... Tu me sirbes a mi, haces todo por mi, me proteges ...-Recorde donde tomoe me protegia de todo mal y sonrrio un poco sonrrojandome-

Como podria yo ser familiar de un humano? yo no soy TU FAMILIAR NO LE SIRVO A NADIE! -muy enojado- Dime! maldita mujer, dime algo que te crea por que dudo que seas del futuro

Tu... Estas solo en este mundo...

-Tomoe mira sorprendido a nanami-

Solo te tienes ati... no puedes confiar en nadie... solo en ti mismo -Estiro mi mano para tocar la mejilla de tomoe,mirandolo con tristesa-

-Sorprendido de que le dijiera algo que el solo sabia, ve que nanami toca su mejilla y la quita de manera bruta-... No me toques humana!...

...-suspiro- Tengo que arreglar esto o el futuro sera alterado...tengo que volver al precente...

El cuerpo de nanami comienza a brillar de la nada, tomoe la mira sorprendido sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, aun dudaba que ella fuera del futuro. Mientras el cuerpo de nanami comienza a cambiar, luego de aquella luz segadora, tomoe abre los ojos y ve a una persona diferente mirando confundido y ala vez nanami se mira la mano y se toca la cara y otras partes, sorprendida.

M-mi cuerpo! -no podia creer que mi cuerpo estubiera en el pasado- NO! POR QUE?

\- EN EL PRESENTE -

Mizuki se sorprende como el cuerpo de Nanami brillaba!, En eso se escucha un terrible portaso y se da vuelta,no era ni nada mas ni nada menos que Tomoe

Eeehh... Tomoe-Kun,bienvenido como te fue en la escuela -Poniendose adelante de nanami tratando de ocultar, estando ultra nervioso-

Que haces aqui maldita serpiente!... -lo mira con odio- DONDE ESTA NANAMI? -nota el resplandor detras de el y se estira un poco podia notar el cuerpo de su mana acostado- Nanami!...- corre hacia su cuerpo dandole una patada a mizuki alejandolo de nanami-... Que te ocurre nanami!... -mira a la serpiente- Que le hiciste!?

etto Tomoe-Kun...solo mande el alma de nanami-chan al pasado para que te conociera! -nervioso y sudando- jeje...-risa nerviosa-...

AL PASADO!? Y POR QUE NO VOLVIO!?...-Mira a mizuki enojado,mientras toma a nanami en sus brasos y nota que su cuerpo estaba helado y su respiracion no se escuchaba nisiquiera el cuerpo se movia- Nanami?... Pero que...- ve que el cuerpo de nanami desaparece de sus brasos-... MALDITA SERPIENTE QUE LE HICISTE!

Tomoe-Kun calmate! yo no hice nada... solo que algo en el pasado cambio por eso nanami-chan quedo atrapada en el pasado! hay que hacer algo!

Hay que hacer algo?!- lo mira enojado - POR QUE HABLAS COMO SI TU PUDIERAS SOLUCIONAR ALGO QUE HICISTE! DESAPARECE DE AQUI! -Le da una mega patada haciendo volar a mizuki lejos del templo, voltea a ver donde nanami estaba y se arrodilla cerrando sus ojos - tengo que recuperarte nanami...

\- EN EL PASADO -

Ese es tu cuerpo humana?... -lo mira serio-

Me llamo Nanami! Y si es mi cuerpo...si me quedo aqui el futuro cambiara... tengo que regresar! TU TIENES QUE AYUDARME! -lo apunto-

¿Por que yo?- la mira-

Tu me metiste en esto, Ademas ahora eres mi familiar! me tienes que obedecer! -lo miro seria-

Ushh...-se levanta enojado- Yo no obedesco a nadie entendiste humana... si me libro de ti y vuelves a tu patetico futuro, sere libre de estas malditas cadenas! asi que ire a solucionar esto! -sale de la cabaña-

Espera! yo tambien voy... ademas tengo que ir contigo...-no queria decirle que tenia miedo,por que si no se burlaria de mi-

Puedo ir solo, no necesito un patetico humano a mi lado! y mas dandome ordenes -caminando adelante, algo apurado y enojado-

Soy nanami tonto Kitsune! -se enoja,pero luego recuerda las peleas que tenia con su tomoe y mira al cielo viendo como caen las gotas- * Tomoe... quiero verte*...-Mira hacia adelante viendo el mismo tomoe que el queria ver... pero este no era el mismo que conocia baja la mirada algo triste- Tomoe...por que tienes que estar todo el tiempo enojado...-Veo que no resibo ninguna respuesta de aquel kitsune- ... Tomoe...

Ambos siguieron caminando sin rumbo, tomoe pensando como podria librarse de esas cadenas que tanto lo molestaban, esas restringiones divinas que resivia era una molestia horrible para el, como un demoño temido por muchas, el segundo mas fuerte del mundo estaba atado a una humana, ¡ Una Humana ! esos seres debiles que tanto odiaba, odiaba su olor, su existencia odiaba todo lo que tenia que ver con humanos.

Ver. Tomoe

-Maldita humana,solo por besarla me converti en un " Familiar " esos estupidos espiritus que sirven a Dioses, pff que estupides. Solo tengo que encontrar una cura para esto y todo volvera a la normalidad, pero por mientras tengo que sorportar a la molesta humana-

Tomoe! podemos descanzar... la lluvia no para, y caminamos demaciado, por favor - Nanami, estaba muy cansada, mientras tomoe la ignoraba-

-Segui caminando, ignorando lo que decia, hasta que derrepente siento el holor a sangre junto con veneno, no le di importancia, seguro algun idiota murio por veneno, pero aquella sangre se olia muy reciente, giro para atras, ya que no escuchaba la humana molesta, y la veo arrodillada viendo como agarraba su tobillo con fuerza- Que te paso?...-mi cuerpo se movio solo hacia ella, no entendia por que me preocupaba... Espera, " preocupar " por un humano? Enserio!? Que pasaba conmigo-

... N-no es nada Tomoe...-trato de levantarse, vi como su cuerpo se tambaleaba - E-esto bien sigamos...

-me levanto , viendo como la debil humana tambaleaba... Por que tengo esta sensacion horrible dentro de mi?... acaso me esta importando lo que le pase?-... -Veo que se cae en mi pecho, abro los ojos como plato-...

ver. Nanami

-Cierro los ojos algo fuerte, al sentir que me caigo, pero ese piso no era frio... es mas hera tibio...abro un ojo y veo el kimono de tomoe,levanto la mirada y lo miro a sus ojos habia caido en el pecho de tomoe-...

El Zorro contemplo a la diosa, aun sin entender por que esa angustia de preocupacion, por un humano, en eso la agarra en brazo aquella diosa sorprendida por lo que hacia tomoe. Pero Nanami comenzaba a perder fuersas, tomoe comienza a correr para encontrar un refugio para pasar la noche, ya que el olor a sangre podria atraer a los youkai hambrientos y mas que era una noche que cada segundo se ponia peor

-Comiense a ver borroso no entendia que pasaba-...Q-que esta..-sin poder terminar lo que hiba a decir, por que fui interrumpida x Tomoe-

No hables... Tu cuerpo esta con veneno en la sangre... Debes quedarte quieta... no se como funciona tu cuerpo... asi que evita de traerme mas problemas -Serio mientras aun corria lo mas que podia-

Por fin de tanto correr encuentran una cueva donde estaba muy alejada del bosque, Depositando a la diosa delicadamente en el suelo recostada en la pared,escuchando esos gemidos de dolor, agarrando unas cuantas ramitas y piedras para hacer una fogata, tomoe miraba a la nada preguntandose por que hacia eso,por que trataba de ayudar a un humano...cuando el realmente los odia por ser debiles.

Prende esa fogata y se sienta algo alejado de nanami, observandola como se ponia cada segundo peor.

*Los humanos son realmente un ser debil, solo por un pequeño veneno de un insecto se rompen tan facilmente *- penso tomoe, mientras la obserbaba-

-Abro mis ojos al sentir algo calido, y era aquella fogata, abro mas mis ojos sorprendida , mirando para todos lados viendo que no habia nadie- D-donde estoy?...-como apareci hay?-

Calmate...Solo nos refugiamos de la lluvia y de los Youkai hambrientos... -Entra tomoe a la cueva con unas cuentas frutas en sus manos- Ten...Come... -se las deja a un lado-

Gra-Gracias...Tomoe...-agarra una fruta,recordando cuando tomoe traia frutas para ella y solo sonrrio y susurro para que aquel tomoe no escuchara-... Q-que estaras haciendo ahora?...-agitada por aquel veneno-...

-Observa como nanami se ponia peor y temblaba de frio-...ush...humana das problemas...-se kita su kimono y se lo pone a ella, y se vuelve a sentar-

Tomoe...-Sorprendida por lo que hizo,sin poder creer que aquel demoño violento alla echo un gesto generoso- ...Gracias...- sonrrei tapandome con el kimono de tomoe-

Bien vamos a dormir...mañana debemos continuar...-se acuesta en el suelo, apoyando su cara en un brazo de el-

Si...-dije mientras miraba a tomoe recostarse, pero antes de dormir inale el olor de su kimono, olia tanto a tomoe- * Tomoe...* -Cierro mis ojos y me quedo dormida-

**Continuara.**


	2. No se lo que pasa conmigo

**Gracias a los que les gusto este Fic, por el apoyo en mi pagina. Hace rato que no hago esto,Y la verdad no dejo de escribir, aun tengo 2 kilos de tarea que hacer que tube una semana completa para hacerlo y no nada. e.e Que fome hacer tarea.**

**Y quedense tranquila, que esto sera diferente a su historia. **

**Quiero aclarar que esto " * " significa que esta pensando.**

**y lo que esta en negrita, Significa que grita o se altera en sus pensamientos.**

Un aire frio paso por el rostro de la diosa haciendo que se despertara de su sueño,Nanami estaba debil por culpa del veneno,Pero ella pensaba en seguir para adelante en volver al precente con el Tomoe que la miraba con ternura,preocupacion,sinceridad, arreglar lo que el Tomoe del pasado hiso.

¿Donde estoy?... -Me rasco un ojo bostesando- Auch!...-Cierro los ojos apretando mis dientes, mi herida donde habia entrado el veneno me dolia y mucho- ...Duele... -muevo un poco mi pie para ver como estaba- Se ve mal...

-Tomoe se hacerca hacia nanami, agachandose- ... Estas con veneno, Deberias hacer algo para curarte humana

uff...-Bufe- Tomoe... El veneno debe ser extraido, si no lo quitan podria seguir y matarme... aun que no se si el veneno este sea mortal...-Respirando algo agitada y algo colorada en la cara-

Tomoe de alguna extraña razon siente el deceo de salvar a esta mujer, se le ocurre una idea de ir al pueblo humano.

Te llevare al pueblo humano, Para que alguien pueda curarte...-La agarra en brasos-...yo no entiendo el cuerpo humano... el de un Youkai se cura maximo en 3 dias.

Espera tomoe...no puedes ir al...Pueblo...-Agitada mi vos- ellos...sabran que eres un demoño...y querran hacerte daño...

Jeh... Como si un par de humanos podrian matarme - la miro seria-

Por favor tomoe...oculta tu identidad demoño...-Perdiendo mas fuersas-...n-no quiero que te hagan daño...-me desmayo en sus brasos-

... -Las mejillas de Tomoe se tornaron un poco rojo- hm...-miro para otro lado aun sonrrojado y saco una de sus ojas y se la puso en su cabeza, haciendo que su apariencia demoniaca desaparecia, Ahora el lucia, un humano normal a diferencia que este tenia un cabello largo color negro ((Imaginencen Como InuYasha ;D)) uso otra hoja en su kimono cambiandolo a uno rojo con verde, muy elegante como siempre- . . . Me siento estupido ayudando un humano. . . -Comenso a correr lo mas rapido posible al pueblo humano mas cercano- * _Por que un humano se preocuparia por mi? _* -se hizo esa pregunta- *_ Ademas... por que accedi a ocultar mi apariencia de demoño..., que es lo que pasa conmigo? *_

En un pueblo muy cercano a la hubicacion de Tomoe y Nanami, se alsaba una celebracion por la primavera, todos los aldeanos de aquella aldea preparaban los preparativos para un gran festival para la noche dandole la bienvenida a la Primavera.

Por fin un pueblo humano...-Dijo aquel zorro disfrasado de humano,toma un poco de aire y se deja ver en el pueblo, viendo que ningun humano se asutaba, pensado que era bueno cambiando su apariencia-

Oniichan! -Un niño corrio hacia Tomoe- Que le paso a esa chica? -se acercaban otro niños mas-

¿eh? ...-Tomoe ve raro a los niños del pueblo- Esta mujer tiene veneno dentro de ella y necesito que algun huma... Digo algun aldeano me ayude a salvarla... -Trago saliva, ni el mismo podia creer como hablo, sin amenazar a nadie y sin decir cosas que asustaran-...

Oniichan! Yo conosco un Doctor... vive a 3 casas de aqui! Por favor salve a Onee-san ! -preocupado por ella-

Oniichan usted es un gran hombre -Grito una niñita- Ojala tener un novio asi de grande! -muy emocionada-

¿Eh?...-Miro para otro lado algo sonrrojado- ...Gracias niño... -Comenzo a correr hasta la cabaña que el niño le dijo- *_Que disparates dicen estos humanitos debiles_*...

_**Ver. Tomoe**_

-Llego a la cabaña que el niño humano me indico entrando como si nada me importara mas que la chica que tenia en mis brasos- Hay alguien de aqui que pueda ayudarme?

-Se hacerca un sueñor adulto- Hola muchacho... en que puedo ayudarle?...

Señor necesito que ayuda a esta huma... A esta chica, tiene veneno dentro de su cuerpo... cree poder ayudarla? -le muestra donde tiene la herida-

-Mira que la herida no era grave- Si muchacho,acuestela en esa cama -señala una cama echa de paja muy comoda-

Tomoe deja a nanami en esa cama de paja, pero aquel medico le pide por favor que saliera y que esperara a ser llamado por el, Tomoe sale de la cabaña observando como los humanos vivian felices entre ellos y como podian festejar algo que para tomoe era dificil de entender. Solo sabia que las flores florecian...Era algo que le gustaba ver. Nota que los niños con los que se encontro hace rato se hacercan a el

Onii-chan, Como esta Onee-san? -Preocupado-

Esta siendo revisada por ese señor, Gracias por tu ayuda - Acaricie la cabeza del niño -

Onii-chan hoy hay festival de la primavera por que no se quedan y celebran el dia?... onee-san necesita un kimono bonito... por que su ropa es rara...-se rio-

Un kimono?... -miro hacia una tienda de kimono,luego miro al niño y le sonrrio- Gracias...-Comienzo a caminar hasta esa tienda viendo las telas y los kimonos-

Disculpe señor necesita algun kimono para usted? -Se hacerca una mujer adulta muy amable-

No es para mi...es para una mujer...-Mire una kimono muy elegante de los que me gustaban que vistieran las mujeres, era uno rosa con negro, flores bordadas- Quiero ese...

Enseguida señor -Sonrrio la mujer, tomando el kimono con cuidado y lo envuelve- Tome, a su mujer le quedara hermoso n_n

_M-mi mujer?..._ -Por que la humana esta diria que seria para mi mujer?, Espera... **PERO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO?, **Le hable bien un niño, a un anciano y a esta vendedora?... pero que me pasa... acaso son estas malditas cadenas?...-

Tomoe culpaba a las cadenas por que no entendia por que tanto interes por aquella muchacha que apenas no sabia lo que significaba amar a alguien, preocuparse por otro, si no es a si mismo no sabia.

El aldeano que curaba a Nanami lo llama, diciendo que por fin curo todo aquel veneno y que la señorita habia despertado y que podia pasar a verla y que los dejaria solos mientras reia algo no entendio y entro a la cabaña.

_**Ver. Nanami**_

Despierto, sientiendome mejor gracias a aquel señor que curo aquel veneno.

Gracias señor! -Le sonrrio amablemente-...Quien me trajo aqui?

De nada pequeña! -acaricia su cabeza- un muchacho con cabello largo. Esta afuera, deja lo llamo!

Gracias... -miro la cabaña algo sonrriente por que tomoe se preocupo por mi- * _Tomoe me trajo aqui... no crei que un zorro salvaje se preocuparia por otro_...*

Estas mejor Nanami? -entra ala cabaña-

¿eh?...*_Me llamo por mi nombre_* -Levanto la mirada- Si Tom...-Miro algo confundida a ese hombre de cabello largo, negro y kimono Verde y Rojo- Quien eres?

Soy yo humana estupida! -La mira serio-

¿Tomoe?...*_Genial el chico volvio a ser el mismo grosero_*... -trago saliva- Te-te ves diferente... * _Se ve guapo, por dios _* -Miro para otro lado toda roja mordiendo mi labio inferior-

Me pediste que ocultara mi forma demoño, asi que aqui lo tienes . Acaso me veo mal?...-serio-

Claro que no!, es mas... Te vez atractivo... -Miro a otro lado sonrrojada-

-Tomoe al escuchar lo que dijo Nanami tambien se sonrrojo y trago saliva, dandole aquel kimono que compro para ella- Ten...pontelo... los adeanos quieren que vayas al festival de la primavera...

Tomoe...-Tomo el quimono que me dio-...Es para mi?...Gracias...lo atesorare -abrazo al kimono-

-Tomoe sorprendido del comportamiento de Nanami, sonrrojandose un poco- T-Te espero afuera...

Si... -Sonrriendo feliz, y me hacerco al vestidor que habia cerca, quitandome la ropa doblandola dejandola a un lado, y poniendome aquel kimono hermoso que tomoe me regalo, luego arreglo mi pelo poniendo el broche que Tomoe del Precente me dio aque ldia en el parque- Listo...

Señorita! -una voz extraña para mi me estaba llamando-

¿Eh?... -Concundida-

Espere- Se hacerca a nanami- Para que lusca mejor con este hermoso quimono, le falta un poco de maquillaje en su cara -sonrrie feliz- Me deja hacer con usted una mujer más hermosa de lo que es? Asi ese muchacho guapo que la espera afuera, Este bajo sus pies?

-Me puse mas roja que un tomate- v-vale...-deje que esa mujer me maquille-

Listo se ve hermosa! -Me muestra con un pedaso de vidrio que era un espejo, me veia diferente jamas habia usado maquillaje-

Gracias es hermoso -Le sonrrio feliz, y camino hasta salir de la cabaña- Listo Tomoe...podemos ir! -contenta-

Por fin! -Me doy vuelta y al ver a Nanami con ese quimono,maquillada y su hermoso broche-... Na-Nanami...* _Se ve hermosa... jamas vi a otra mujer mas hermosa que ella_...* -mi corazon empezaba a latir muy fuerte y sonrrojame, jamas en mi vida senti esta sensacion-... v-vamos...

Si! -Nanami se agarra del brazo de tomoe-

_**Fin **_

Ambos caminaron por el festival,asistiendo a algunos que otros eventos que hacien dentro, comiendo comida que Tomoe no tenia idea de que exitieran. Tomoe contemplo cada humano que pasaban, notaba que esa especie tan debil que el odiaba, hacian cosas demaciado elegantes y entretenidas, Penso " ¿Por que odio a los humanos? " .

Tomoe Mira! -Apunte hacia la colina- Es un arbol Sakura! vamos ! -le sonrrio muy feliz jalandolo-

Vale..-Dijo aquel zorro siguiendo a nanami, llegando por fin al lugar donde habia esos arboles que tanto les gustaba a nanami-... Esta flor es igual a la de tu orquilla...cierto?

¿Eh?...-Lo miro sorprendida- Si...Esta orquilla me la entrego Tomoe... y desde aquel dia es un gran tesoro para mi... -Sonrrio feliz mirando al cielo- Pero...-Bajo la mirada triste-...Si no logro repara el pasado... es posible que jamas lo vaya a conocer...

Estas enamorada de el?... -La mira serio,cruzandose de brasos-

-Me sorprendo por lo que pregunto- Si... pero yo se que el no se meteria con una humana ...-Sonrrio, solo para ocultar mi dolor-

-Tomoe quitandose la apariencia humana se hacerca a ella, apoyando una mano en su mejilla- ...Entonces... quedate conmigo

-Me sorprendi demaciado al escuchar a tomoe decir eso- Tomoe...

Si ese Yo que dices no te acepta entonces quedate aqui...-la agarra de los hombros, y ambos caen en un colchon de flores sakura-... Se mia...-La mira con ojos de deceos puros-

... Tomoe...-Lo miro sorprendida y mas cuando dijo aquella palabra_ " Se Mia" _a que se referia con ser suya?- ...Por que me dices esto...

\- le acaricia su mejilla y se acerca a su cuello oliendo el aroma que despedia nanami,Delicioso! para aquel Youkai- Por que...desde que viniste aqui...supe... que eras diferene a las mujeres con las que estuve, ellas solo decean mi cuerpo y las otras solo con verme me temen... en cambio tu no... tus ojos son tan puros...-le lame la mejilla-... quedate conmigo...no regreses al precente... dejame...tomar tu cuerpo

_*¡EEEHH!*_ -Me alejo de tomoe- Tomoe! no caere en tu trampa de chico enamorado!... si el del precente no me acepta... por que me aceptaria su yo del pasado un zorro salvaje! ¡**NO CAERE EN TU TRAMPA! **-Tenia miedo que solo actuara asi por si me quisiera matar, recordando lo que mizuki me habia dicho-

-Tomoe se levanta enojado- Maldita humana...-Sale fuego de su mano-

No te tengo miedo! **VETE! VETEEEEEEEE!** -le grito fuerte,mientras corria a la aldea llorando, por que este tomoe era tan atrevido y que diria cosas tan atrevidas-

Tsk... maldita humana...-Se dio la vuelta y camino alejandose dela aldea-... -mira su mano la cual toco la mejilla de nanami- _Que suave..._

-Corro a la aldea llorando por tal acto tan feo de tomoe , corria sin ver a donde iba, hasta chocarme con una mujer- L-lo siento...no veia por donde iba...

No te preocupes...veo que no eres de esta sona... mujercita de donde eres?... -Sonrriendo-

-Me limpio los ojos y miro a la mujer- No...- Me sorprendo al verla era parecida a mi-

... -La chica se sorprende igual- Eres parecida a mi...

Eso parece... a diferencia del cabello...-La miro de arriba abajo estudiandola, y eramos casi iguales como si fueramos hermanas gemelas-... Me presento... Me llamo Momozono Nanami... mucho gusto -Me inclino-

Nanami...hermoso nombre -sonrrie- me llamo Yukiji ... Ven a mi casa. Te ves mal sentimentalmente y seguro no tenes donde ir -sonrrie dandole seguridad a nanami-

Si...-Me sorprendo de como sabia que estaba mal sentimentalmente, Habia una magia entre nosotras que era dificil de explicar, por que eramos tan parecidas y por que estar a su lado calmaba mi corazon adolorido?- Yukiji-San... Esta aldea es tranquila?...

-Su mirada cambio a una seria- No... hay demoños disfrasados de humanos... por eso todos los adeanos de esta aldea matan a los que encuentran...

oh...*_Omg... Que miedo dio su mirada _* -camine asu lado pasando por un letrero de anuncios y veo un papel que daban rencompensas si encontraban a 2 demoños fuertes- Que es esto?...-curiosa me paro en frente del letrero para leer que decia-

ah... Esos 2 son los demoños mas fuertes del mundo... en primer lugar esta el Demoño mas temido, Akuraou y su acompañante fiel Tomoe... ambos deben morir por sus delitos! ...- enojada -

¿¡Tomoe!?...-Sorprendida al ver que que tomoe fuera tan temido y tan buscado-

¿Acaso conoces a ese Zorro inmundo? ... -La mira seria-

Eh? -nerviosa- No claro que no...ademas como podria hablar con un demoño... seria algo tonto, no? ^^ me deboraria en segundos...-nerviosa-

Tienes razon, bueno llegamos, te preparare un baño, tu habitacion y preparate para la cena -Sonrrie amablemente, enseñandome la casa y donde seria mi habitacion,mirando que era una casa muy elegante,ya que ella vivia en la residencia mas cara del pueblo- * _Seguro su familia es millonaria, pero en un pueblo tan pobre?*_

_**Ver. Tomoe**_

Tomoe llego a la guarida de su Mejor amigo/Hermano Akuraou, aun que lo apresiara aveces era algo fastidioso.

Kyodai! -Apoya un braso en su hombro emocionado al verlo- Donde te has metido! Acaso estubiste haciendo cosas eeeehh! -Con cara de picaron-

-Miro serio a Akuraou- No molestes hermano! Estoy cansado y solo quiero descanzar

No kyodai! Tenemos que ir a jugar! -Hace un berrinche-

No tengo ganas de tus juegos tontos hermano...-Suspiro dirigiendome a un comodo sillon que habia en esa Guarida de Akuraou que era un Castillo, miro a mi alrededor- Veo que tomaste el castillo que querias... -agarro una copa de sake-

SIII! -Se sienta en el trono- Y esta ropa me hace pinta de un principe jojojo!

¡**EH**!...- Veo a Akuraou con uno de mis kimonos- ¡**QUE HACES CON ESO!**

Hay kyodai es solo trapo que tanto te molesta!, Ademas me sienta bien! -Resumiendo como siempre-

**¡QUITATE MI KIMONO! **-Me levanto molesto,y jalo el kimono que tenia Akuraou puesto-

No vale kyodai, Tener un aliado demaciado elegante da envidia! -Bufando-

Me vale hermano, Pero esa tela es unica! **¡QUITATELO!..- **logro kitarselo-... no vuelvas a tocar mis cosas!...

pffff...-Se queja- kyodai que hacias en el pueblo humano...-lo mira serio-

... -Me sorprendo de la pregunta de Akuraou y le sonrrio- nada en especial... solo miraba las tonterias que hacen esos seres debiles...

hmmm...vale...-Lo mira dudando-

Bueno hermano, adios! -camino a mi recamara-

Buenas noches kyodai -lo mira alejarse-

Buenas noches Tomoe-Sama -Saludan todos los sirvientes de Akuraou-

Hmmm Tomoe se comporta extraño... que abra encontrado en la adea... para que este nervioso... -Comenzo a pensar- aaaaa! -se agarra la cabeza**-¡ NO SOY BUENO PARA ESTO!**

_**Fin, Ver. Tomoe**_

Mientras Akuraou se enojaba consigo mismo por ser malo pensando, Tomoe se recuesta en su futon,cerrando sus ojos tratando de dormir,pero no podia,el recuerdo de esa mujer humana, el aroma lo volvia loco.

_*Que es esta sensacion en mi?* _... -abre sus ojos mirando hacia el techo, mientras prendia su pipa para fumar_-... por que humana...-_susurro-... este sentimiento duele... pero a la vez se siente hermoso...-cierra sus ojos-... no puede ser...-susurro de nuevo- _*¿Me enamore de un humano?* _-Penso, Y si Akuraou se enteraba, seria capas de burlarse de el * _Tsk... maldita sea!...*-_no podia dormir- Tienes que ser mia...-abrio sus ojos mirando de nuevo al techo, sonrriendo de manera perversa y atrevida-

Pasaron dos dias completos donde Tomoe y Nanami no se vieron.

Yukiji-San! - Grite -

Dime Nanami-Chan -Sonrriendo, como siempre lo hizo conmigo-

Ten - Le entrego su desayuno - ... Yo saldre a caminar, necesito despejar mi mente, y ya hice todo el aseo y la cena esta en la cocina... asi que tomate el dia libre Yukiji-San

Nanami-chan por que hiciste todo tu sola? -preocupada-

Por tu hospitalidad -Sonrrei feliz, y camine hasta la puerte- Volvere tarde -estire mi mano saludandola-

Cuidate Nanami-Chan! -Se despidio-

Camine por la aldea, viendo como los niños jugaban feliz con sus padres, sintiendo algo de nostalgia en mi pecho, suspirando recordando que mi infancia no habia sido muy bonita, movi mi cabeza para despejar mi mente y volvi a sonrreir, era un hermoso dia y nada podia arruinarlo.

-Camine hasta el arbol Sakura y contemple las flores- ... Esta epoca es hermosa...

Entonces quedate...-Se escucho una voz, seria, pero muy conocida-

¿eh?...-me di la vuelta y vi a tomoe sorprendiendome_-... To-Tomoe..._ -miro para otro lado, recordando lo que hizo- ... me encantaria... pero yo no pertenesco aqui

Lo se, pero es lo que tu deceas, o no? -serio-

Si...Pero quiero volver con la gente que me ama...-sonrrio feliz- aqui estoy sola... la gente es muy amable y es mas tranquilo, expeto por los Youkai jeje...-rei nerviosa-

Si quieres volver a tu epoca debes volver por el mismo metodo por el que volviste -crusado de brasos y aun serio-

Tienes Razon!...-Corro a tomoe y lo abrazo- Eres un genio!

_eh?...-_sorprendido por el abrazo, sin responderlo y sin saber que decir-

Tenemos que ir al Santuario donde se encuentra Mizuki! -Lo miro a tomoe emocionada y luego miro el arbol ya que donde estaba mizuki era lejos-

-Ve a nanami contemplar el arbol sakura y se sonrroja un poco por aquel abrazo, luego traga saliba- Bueno vamos... es un largo viaje.

Si! Pero antes..debo despedirme de alguien de la aldea ademas... debo ponerme mi ropa, no quiero dañar un kimono muy especial para mi...-sonrrio, y corro a la aldea- esperame aqui!

-Ve a nanami marcharse y recuerda la escena donde nanami dice que el kimono que le regalo era especial, y se sonrroja un poco-...*_Que es lo que esa humana despierta en mi, pero se siente lindo y a la vez...nostalgico_*...- mira al cielo y suspira- en verdad, es un dia hermoso...

_**Continuara.**_


End file.
